


tsukishima worries about yamaguchi

by Anumshipsall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sharing a Bed, but no smut today, but tsukishima is there comfort him, go easy on me?, i love these two, tsukishima is only really nice to yamaguchi, worried tsukishima, yamaguchi cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: Yamaguchi is having nightmares and its affecting his sleep and daily life. Tsukishima notices, after a week he can't take it anymore and confronts him about it because he's worried.





	tsukishima worries about yamaguchi

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. This is my first fic on ao3 and if there's any mistakes let me know?  
This was late in the night and these two were taking over my sleep and i needed to get this out.

# tsukishima worries for yamaguchi

# 

Yamaguchi had been having a bad today.  
He woke up late so he couldn't eat breakfast and had to run to school but because he was so panicked about being late he forgot to bring the homework that was due for today.

He finally made it to school still late when he entered the classroom everyone was staring at him. The teacher looked at him sternly so yamaguchi bowed to apologize.  
Yamaguchi was making his way to his seat when the teacher asked him for the homework.

"h--homework? uhm uh," Yamaguchi rummaged around his back knowing he doesn't have his homework , "im sorry i think i forgot it" Yamaguchi added with panic.  
He got a lunchtime detention for it.

Feeling slightly embarrassed Yamaguchi rushed to his seat and hid his head in his arms. Class went excruciatingly slow for Yamaguchi who just wanted the day to end so he could go home and sleep.

When the bell rung for break Yamaguchi put his head back down on his desk until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see golden eyes stare at him confused.  
It was his best friend. The friend he loved more than a best friend should because Yamaguchi was completely in love with Tsukishima.

"What's wrong with you? Normally you're never late." Tsukishima asked in his normal apathetic voice.  
"N-nothing tsukki. I'm fine just-just woke up late." Yamaguchi stammered out.  
Tsukishima just hummed in response to Yamaguchi's excuse.

Break consisted of Yamaguchi sleeping for the fifteen minutes of it and tsukishima sitting next to him listening to his music.  
The other lesson also ended very slowly as well, Yamaguchi sighed remembering the lunchtime detention he had to do instead of spending it with his volleyball friends practising and he knew he needed the practise.

_ugh this is so boring i should've been practising with the others_ Yamaguchi was thinking all through the fifty five minute long detention. The worst thing was he wasn't allowed to sleep in detention and instead had to spend the time **re-doing** the homework hes already done.

Yamaguchi could say he hated this day. _It couldn't get any worse_ he thought knowing the after school volleyball practise he was going to do with his friends and tsukki.__

School was finally over and Yamaguchi had gotten changed for volleyball practise.  
it did get worse.  
Yamaguchi was so tired that his volleyball skills were really sloppy and he couldn't even catch the balls properly. Yamaguchi could feel all the teams eyes on him and he felt really ashamed.

Yamaguchi half way through the game walked over to the captain, Daichi.  
"Can uhm i sit this one out?" Yamaguchi asked the captain with pleading eyes.

Daichi could see the defeat in Yamaguchi's eyes so he agreed. Yamaguchi proceeded the rest of the practise time to just watch the rest of the team practicing and his eyes more often than not went to watch tsukishima play amazingly.

The practise ended and everyone changed and went their separate ways home. Tsukishima's and Yamaguchi's house were near each other so they walked home together.

Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi was not having a great day. He could see it on Yamaguchi's face as the natural smile that always graced Yamaguchi's face was now replaced with a sad frown and Tsukishima didn't like that.

On their ways home Tsukishima always has his headphones in and Yamaguchi always talks about random things out loud to Tsukishima whether Tsukishima replied or not and Tsukishima would be lying if he didnt say he was always listening to Yamaguchi's rambles.  
He loved the sound of Yamaguchi's voice so Tsukishima even with the headphones on always had the volume low enough to keep hearing Yamaguchi ramble but this walk home wasn't like the rest instead it was very quiet and unlike Tsukishima who could listen to music, Yamaguchi just had the silence to listen to.

Tsukishima then and there took of his headphones with the music still playing and put them on Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was surprised at the action as he just stared at Tsukishima. Tsukishima carried on walking and since the phone was still in his pocket Yamaguchi had to start walking as well. It was when Tsukishima saw the smile that finally graced Yamaguchi's beautiful face and Tsukishima felt proud that he made that happen.

The smile didn't last long though because over the next few days Yamaguchi was looking more and more tired.  
This was it Tsukishima couldn't take it anymore so at lunchtime he grabbed Yamaguchi's arm and dragged him to an empty classroom.

Yamaguchi was confused when he was dragged to the classroom sputtering out, "H-huh tsukki what happened? D-did something happen?"

Tsukishima walked closer to Yamaguchi and crossed his arms obviously fed up from Yamaguchi not telling him what's wrong.  
"You know what's wrong and i just want you to tell me what's happening to you." Tsukishima replied

Yamaguchi was going to play dumb and ask Tsukishima was he meant but Tsukishima stopped him before he finished it.  
"Stop i don't want no lies right now. Just tell me the truth." Tsukishima almost pleaded because we was honestly worried about Yamaguchi now.

Yamaguchi could see the concern in Tsukishima's eyes and felt guilty that he was the one who caused that so he decided to tell tsukishima.  
"U-uh i haven't been sleeping well lately and and its b-b-because i keep having nightmares a-about-" but before Yamaguchi could finish his sentence he started crying.  
Yamaguchi covered his face with his hands not wanting Tsukishima to see him crying.

Tsukishima was shocked. He's never seen Yamaguchi cry, he's always been so happy with his smile so without thinking Tsukishima stepped forward and hugged the crying Yamaguchi.  
Rubbing Yamaguchi's head, Tsukishima waited for Yamaguchi's crying to calm down before asking, "Nightmares about what."

Yamaguchi only now realising now that Tsukishima was actually hugging him and started blushing and froze for a second.  
But after a few seconds of Yamaguchi sniffling he spoke,  
"I-it's about everyone getting better at volleyball and i don't. You all even y-you leave me behind b-because i just held all of you down." Yamagachi hiccuped out not looking at Tsukishima's eyes now that he finally got out what had been haunting him every night for the past week.

All of a sudden Yamagachi started hearing Tsukishima laughing really loudly so Yamaguchi finally looked up at Tsukishima.  
"You're so stupid," Tsukishima said to Yamaguchi, "Because why would you even think that i would leave you behind. You should know i won't leave you. You should also know your skills in volleyball are also getting better and better every practice lesson so you're not going to be left behind." Tsukishima finished with a little smile at Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi couldn't believe what he was hearing, from Tsukishima no less and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't just dreaming this up.Tsukishima laughed at this and rubbed the spot Yamaguchi pinched.

"I-i don't know-," Yamaguchi didn't know what to say except, " Thank you Tsukki." Yamaguchi smiled up at Tsukishima and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go of the happiness he was feeling but alas the bell rung for the next class.

Luckily it was english and Tsukishima sits right next to Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima that day after school talked to Daichi to tell him that Yamaguchi was feeling well so he was going to take him home and Daichi was more than happy to let them go home.  
Tsukishima jogged back outside to meet Yamaguchi and start walking to Yamaguchi's house.

Tsukishima wasn't wearing his headphones this time and instead talked to Yamaguchi on their walk.  
"okay so the only way i can help is if i sleepover at your house to keep you comfort." Tsukishima spoke out randomly startling Yamaguchi with the idea.

"i don't want to cause you any trouble tsukki so you don't have to do this for me." Yamaguchi bashfully said.  
Tsukishima stopped walking and turned to look straight at Yamaguchi.

In a serious tone Tsukishima replied, " Yamaguchi i **want** to help you and because it's the weekend tomorrow i'll stay over at yours till sunday."  
They carried on walking to Yamaguchi's house smiling.

Since yamaguchi and Tsukishima are best friends they've gone to each others houses a lot so when Tsukishima came for the sleepover Yamaguchi's mom was more then happy to accept.

Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima changed into their pajamas to get comfortable in. Tsukishima first went to his house to get clothes for the sleepover. When they were both changed they ate food while watching a couple of movies till it got really dark and both felt tired, Yamaguchi more than Tsukishima. Yamaguchi went to his bedroom first getting ready the sleeping bag on the floor with a lot of blankets and pillows.

Tsukishima entered Yamaguchi's bedroom noticing the blankets on the floor and instead walked over them. Yamaguchi was about to ask what happened but stopped when he saw Tsukishima lie down on his bed.  
"Tsukki?" Yamagachi questioned.

"what? just hurry up. I said i'm helping you sleep and so i will." Tsukishima casually said in his usual tone.  
But for Yamaguchi's heart was pounding from the thought that him and Tsukishima were going to sleep in the same bed. TWICE.  
Yamaguchi's face was red and he was glad that it was dark so hopefully Tsukishima couldn't see it. He slowly walked towards his bed where Tsukishima was waiting for him and entered.  
Yamaguchi lied right at the edge of the bed not wanting Tsukishima to hear the loud thumping of his heart however as soon as he was in the bed he felt long arms wrap around him.

Tsukishima was hugging Yamaguchi's back and breathing on his neck. Yamaguchi's heart beat was even faster now and he knew Tsukishima could feel it which panicked him more.

"you won't be able to sleep if your heart beats so fast" Tsukishima whispered next to Yamaguchi's face.

Yamaguchi had to hold in a scream when Tsukishima talked into Yamaguchi's ear before replying, " y-you're t-too close!"

Tsukishima laughed quietly then turned Yamaguchi around to face him. The moon was out tonight so they could clearly see each others face. Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi's flustered face for a while before kissing Yamaguchi's forehead and whispering, " Go to sleep. you need more sleep."

Yamagachi was indeed very tired and that night he fell asleep listening to Tsukishima's heart beats.  
He didn't get any nightmares that night.


End file.
